Timezone Difference Love
by Napoli Corleone
Summary: ToFu. Atobe Keigo is having a business meeting in Buenos Aires while he left Fuji Syuusuke in Tokyo, Japan. The two lovers try to cope with the timezone difference to keep in touch with each other. Fluff


**Time Zone Difference Love**

Fuji Yuuta looked at his older brother with a worried face. Fuji Syuusuke has been staring or glaring, depends on how Fuji Syuusuke is perceived, at the telephone for the past hours. Before and after breakfast, the older Fuji has been beside the telephone and it was already lunch time.

"Aniki, its lunch…" Yuuta finally spoke.

"Ok." Syuusuke just nod without looking at his brother.

"Are you alright Aniki?" Yuuta asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Syuusuke threw a question at Yuuta but the younger boy knew that there was something bothering or wrong with his brother. There were ideas that have formed inside Yuuta's mind, although for a _normal _human it would be impossible but his older brother was _Fuji Syuusuke_ – who knows what the prodigy was capable of.

Yuuta didn't pry any further and proceeded to the dining area.

It was around midnight that the telephone rang incessantly and Fuji Syuusuke immediately jumped out of his bed and rushed towards it.

A smile played along his lips, the kind of smile that was full of joy when you heard the voice that you have been longing for.

"Syuusuke," The caller said. "Good morning. Ore-sama just arrived and ore-sama feels jetlagged."

"Idiot. When does the great _Atobe Keigo_ get jetlagged?" Fuji replied playfully.

"When _you aren't with me." _Atobe Keigo said. "The entire plane ride was excruciatingly boring."

Syuusuke laughed and for Keigo it was like a melody.

"What time is it there anyway?" Keigo asked.

"Strictly speaking its morning but its midnight…" Syuusuke said. "Well, there's nothing wrong when you say good morning but its midnight."

There was a short pause. Syuusuke was guessing that his caller was riding his limousine. He, Syuusuke, was feeling elated because Atobe Keigo finally called him after waiting for such a long time (and he guessed that he was the first person that Atobe phoned when the plane had touch downed).

Syuusuke was about to talk when Keigo spoke and said to Syuusuke words that made a tear roll down his cheek.

"Ore-sama misses you more than anything…" Keigo said and hanged-up.

'_The same goes for me…_' Fuji Syuusuke wanted to say this but the _great _Atobe Keigo hanged up on him.

"Mister Atobe, welcome to Buenos Aires. I hope that you enjoyed the plane ride?" The man in front of Atobe Keigo asked.

"I had a great time Sir. I hope that you take of me while I am here…" Atobe Keigo said in a formal tone.

"Of course, we will do our outmost to give you the best living conditions." The man said.

After the formal introductions, Atobe Keigo was transported to his suite and once he was alone, he lied down on the bed.

_"Hey Keigo, you should get out of your palace once in a while and see my world…" _

A frown appeared on the lips of Atobe. He missed _his _Fuji Syuusuke and to ease his loneliness a bit, he took the (careless) remark of Syuusuke: the great Atobe Keigo, who possessed whatever form of vehicle is possible as of the moment, rode a public airplane and at the economy class on top of that!

"Ore-sama didn't volunteer for this trip. Ore-sama didn't want to be in this town…" Atobe murmured and allowed his eyes to close.

'_Five more days and Ore-sam will be home._'

"Whoa~ Fujiko!" Kikumaru Eiji exclaimed as he saw his friend walk through the lobby of the company. "It's been so long!"

If they were in middle school, Kikumaru would've jumped on the newly arrived Fuji Syuusuke but since they were adults already, he had to tame his inner child. His boss scolded him for practically attacking anyone he the red head knew and threatened him about a few things (although they were mostly empty threats since the company couldn't afford to lose Kikumaru Eiji – the red head was one of the biggest assets).

"It was just a week Eiji…" Syuusuke said in an amused tone.

"But that's more than one day, so it qualifies as being a long time~" Eiji pouted and in an instant bid farewell. "I have to go. See you around Fuji!"

"See you." Syuusuke replied and saw his friend rush outside the building. '_It must be tough being a model…_'

Fuji Syuusuke was a freelance photographer but right now he was doing various jobs for the agenc y that his middle school friend, Kikumaru Eiji, was working for. The elevator ride wasn't that long and once he reached the office of the company head – Ryuuzaki Sumire. Although the woman was past her sixties, she was a very much energetic. She practically gets to know everyone who works for her and also has this motherly vibes of sorts. She also has sharp eyes. Fuji Syuusuke still remembers the day that Kikumaru Eiji got a sever scolding because of his (excessive) childishness – before it wasn't a problem but during that particular project, it got most of the crew in-charge, into trouble. After Kikumaru Eiji left the office, the old woman gave a sigh and said:

'_I don't want to crush that boy's spirit but there's got to be a limit somewhere. I know that he'll realize his errors after reflecting._'

As Fuji Syuusuke entered the office, the elderly woman was having a phone call. She motioned the newly arrived guest to sit on the chair in front the table. After finishing her call, Ryuzaki Sumire entertained her guest.

"Having you work for us was a wonderful stroke." Ryuzaki Sumire handed over an envelope to the young man. "I know talent the first time I see it. I hope we get you to work with us again."

"Thank you for taking care of me." Syuusuke said and stood up to bow. Sumire also stood up and shook hands with the youth.

"Can I persuade to permanently work for us?" Ryuzaki Sumire asked sincerely.

"There are still places I haven't seen and explored. I wish to remain as a freelance." Syuusuke smoothly replied.

"I see. Well then, until next time." Sumire said and bid the young man farewell.

Once Fuji Syuusuke was in his car, he got his mobile phone and texted his lover.

_What time is it where you are?_

After clicking the send button, he turned on the engine and sped out of the building. Near the car's stereo, there was a picture of the two of them.

"I've been trying to keep myself busy, just to get you out of my mind…" Syuusuke said in a sad tone as he drove through the high way. "It's driving me mad."

It was around sunset when Syuusuke received a reply from Atobe Keigo.

_Ore-sam just woke up. Just a few more days. Miss you._

Fuji Syuusuke smiled and immediately replied.

Atobe Keigo woke up, feeling agitated. He and Fuji Syuusuke didn't live together in the same house because they weren't that sappy lovers and they lived in the same city but being in a different country was another story. The time zone difference was enough to make the young businessman crazy. He decided to keep his emotions at bay but it escaped when he read a message from his lover, Fuji Syuusuke. He immediately replied and not long there was another message from Syuusuke.

_I miss you so bad. I hate the thought of you being alone there._

Keigo would've wanted to continue texting with the brunet but he had a schedule to attend. He used the messages from Fuji Syuusuke to fuel himself for the day.

"_Today's the day_…" Fuji Syuusuke thought. Atobe Keigo was finally returning home today. The other night, the young man was sharing his experiences about his airplane ride in the economy class and how disastrous it was for him. He then decided to take the private jet plane, to speed up the travel time, and it lands in an airport owned by the Atobe family.

Fuji Syuusuke was driving his car with anticipation. His travel was slowed by the traffic. It seems that there was an accident at the intersection. He drummed his fingers on the car's wheel and then he decided to turn on the stereo.

_I wanna share your horizon_

_And see the same sun rising._

_Turn back the time to when you were holding me._

'_We would finally be able that…_' Syuusuke thought as the rest of the song played and at last the traffic finally moved.

At the private airport, Atobe Keigo was jittery. He ordered the rest of the "welcoming committee" to take the day-off and only the driver of his limousine was left.

'_Finally, I get to see him…_'

Atobe Keigo composed himself when he saw a brunet walking towards him. It was the face that he longed to see eyes on for the past days. Unconsciously, he walked towards the him and the voice that he wanted to hear rang through his ears.

"It's been so long hasn't it Keigo?" Fuji Syuusuke said teasefully.

"It wasn't even a month. Ore-sama was only gone for a week." Keigo looked into the eyes of Syuusuke, savoring the moment.

"But it was more than one day, so it's considerable as _long time_…" Syuusked smiled and his blue eyes also sparkled.

"Welcome back Keigo."

"I'm back Syuusuke."

**.END.**

A/N: I just felt the urge to insert Kikumaru Eji! Atobe uses _ore-sama _to refer himself and when he went to Buenos Aires, he used _I _to refer himself because he wasn't in Japan.


End file.
